riordanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Menara
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei Percy jackson Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Kronos. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. Avatar (Hilfe | Blog) Hey, ich würde gerne helfen, lese zurzeit aber noch den letzten Band. KlausHybrid 17:16, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Irgendwie schon... ja. Ist irgendwie auf die Person bezogen und nicht so allgemein... Habe nichts dagegen, versuche, mich daran zu halten. :) KlausHybrid 18:55, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Du kannst es machen, wie du willst. Ich vertrau dir in der Sache, da ich in Wikis noch nicht so viel Erfahrung habe. Im Englischen hört sich das alles eh meistens besser an, meiner Meinung nach. KlausHybrid 18:58, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Schon die neue Vampire Diaries Folge "The New Deal" gesehen? Auch supii, und der Delena-Moment (na endlich passiert das). Voll traurig, dass Jeremy gehen muss... :( KlausHybrid 14:03, 6. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hat dir Avatar eigentlich schon geantwortet, wie lang man aktiv sein muss, um das Wiki zu adoptieren? KlausHybrid 17:50, 6. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hey vielleicht könntest du mir im Vampire Diaries Wiki helfen, ein paar Artikel erweitern? KlausHybrid 11:49, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Wow, du bist, einen Deutsch Percy Jackson wiki! Beeindruckend. ~ Lieferung Zufällige Bruder ~ Wie viel mehr random kannjemand anderes bekommen Sorry, wenn ich durcheinander, weiß ich nicht wirklichsprechen Deutsch. No, I put every thing into google translate. I am taking spanish, and my best friend is taking german. [[User:Superandombro|''SuPeRaNdOmBrO]][[User_talk:Superandombro|'~How Much More Random Can Someone Get?]] 19:11, 30. Jan. 2012 (UTC) yeah, how could you guess? [[User:Superandombro|SuPeRaNdOmBrO]][[User_talk:Superandombro|~How Much More Random Can Someone Get?]] 19:20, 30. Jan. 2012 (UTC) How does that prove I'm american? [[User:Superandombro|SuPeRaNdOmBrO]][[User_talk:Superandombro|~How Much More Random Can Someone Get?]] 22:01, 30. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hi - first time on German Wiki - ImperialGold 12:04, 12. Feb. 2012 (UTC) - Richest of the Rich You should have badges. Do you have admins on this wiki yet??? - ImperialGold 12:09, 12. Feb. 2012 (UTC) - Richest of the Rich Da freu ich mich wirklich für dich! ;) KlausHybrid 17:43, 13. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Wow, you've really brought this place around, good job. In other news, on the english wiki, me and Blackjack22 have been promoted to rollback status. [[User:Frank Zhang|'''Frank Zhang]] [[w:c:camphalfblood:User talk:Frank Zhang|'~The shape-shifter']] WCM 03:44, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Well... I tried my hand at german on my user page, let me know what you think [[User:Frank Zhang|'Frank Zhang']] [[w:c:camphalfblood:User talk:Frank Zhang|'~The shape-shifter']] WCM 00:43, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Really? I didn't expect that. But yeah, let's work on the PJO then, I'll try my best with edits, and you can correct grammar mistakes. [[User:Frank Zhang|'Frank Zhang']] [[w:c:camphalfblood:User talk:Frank Zhang|'~The shape-shifter']] PJW 17:29, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Oh, no offense taken. I was trying to get ideas out about pages that should be on here, but I guess it didn't work out... so I'll take the advice [[User:Frank Zhang|'Frank Zhang']] [[w:c:camphalfblood:User talk:Frank Zhang|'~The shape-shifter']] PJW 17:46, 26. Feb. 2012 (UTC) How do you write this symbol:ß? [[User:Frank Zhang|'Frank Zhang']] [[w:c:camphalfblood:User talk:Frank Zhang|'~The shape-shifter']] PJW 21:08, 29. Feb. 2012 (UTC) gotcha. Its name is Eszett right? On another hand, how many b-crats/admins are on this site? [[User:Frank Zhang|'Frank Zhang']] [[w:c:camphalfblood:User talk:Frank Zhang|'~The shape-shifter']] PJW 21:53, 29. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Oh. I'm probably asking a lot, but is there any chance I can be a sysop? I'd like to get community aspects such as rules, policies, blogs, etc... going. [[User:Frank Zhang|'Frank Zhang']] [[w:c:camphalfblood:User talk:Frank Zhang|'~The shape-shifter']] PJW 21:05, 1. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ok. [[User:Frank Zhang|'Frank Zhang']] [[w:c:camphalfblood:User talk:Frank Zhang|'~The shape-shifter']] PJW 21:24, 1. Mär. 2012 (UTC) When the blogs start going, will there be a policy similar to Camp Half-Blood wiki's policy? [[User:Frank Zhang|'Frank Zhang']] [[w:c:camphalfblood:User talk:Frank Zhang|'~The shape-shifter']] PJW 22:50, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Menara, ich finde es echt toll wie viel du an dieser Seite machst, da sie noch relativ wenige Seiten hat. Ich arbeite auch an dieser Seite (hab zum Beispiel Uranos, Tyson und Argus erstellt), also meistens, wenn da steht, das es von einem Wikia-Nutzer bearbeitet wurde, dann war ich das. Lg, Laila Mena, if you read this first, it will come as a shock, but on the Camp Half-Blood Wiki, Ath has gone on a permanent leave, losing her b-crat/admin status and Ghost has lost his admin status. Ath requested that either you or Sayuri take her spot. As for Ghost's spot, if they open the admin voting, I plan to give it a shot. [[User:Frank Zhang|'Frank Zhang']] [[w:c:camphalfblood:User talk:Frank Zhang|'~The shape-shifter']] PJW 05:42, 4. Mär. 2012 (UTC) We should start thinking about creating policies for the wiki maybe... [[User:Frank Zhang|'Frank Zhang']] [[w:c:camphalfblood:User talk:Frank Zhang|'~The shape-shifter']] PJW 22:54, 7. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Oh ok. Hopefully we get some new users soon. [[User:Frank Zhang|'Frank Zhang']] [[w:c:camphalfblood:User talk:Frank Zhang|'~The shape-shifter']] PJW 20:28, 8. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hey Mena. I got some good news and bad news. The good news is that I am a bureaucrat of a new wiki! It's a Camp Half-Blood Wiki in Portuguese. The bad news is, because of that, I won't be able to come here too often anymore. The new wiki was started just about a day ago and I'm in charge of constructing a lot of the community stuff. It was nice working here, and good luck. [[User:Frank Zhang|'Frank Zhang']] [[User talk:Frank Zhang|'~The shape-shifter']] 02:22, 16. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Thank you [[User:Frank Zhang|'Frank Zhang']] [[User talk:Frank Zhang|'~The shape-shifter']] 15:54, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC)